YOU'RE MY WIFE?
by Dealov
Summary: Saat persahabatan orang tua menjadi jalan pembuka hubungan dua pasangan yang belum saling mengenal / Bad Summary / KIHAE / KYUMIN / Other Couple / YAOI / M-PREG / CERITA INI MILIK SAYA / AYO KIHAE AND KYUMIN SHIPPER, TUNJUKKAN DIRI KALIAN.!


**Title : You're my Wife?**

**Author : DEALOV  
**

**Rated : T to M**

**Pairing : KiHae , KyuMin and other Couple**

**Genre : Romance and Family**

**DISCLAIMER : THIS STORY IS MINE. SAYA YG UDA NGEDIT ULANG CAST.X. BERARTI INI FF SAYA KAN.?**

**WARNING…!**

**YAOI / Boy Loves / Boy X Boy**

**Miss typo(s)**

**MPreg**

**Sedikit Out of Character**

**DON'T COPY ANYTHING IN THIS STORY WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!**

**And .. DON'T BASHING OR FLAME MY FF or ANYTHING IN THIS STORY! **

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ..!

**JUST CLICK [X] {close} OKE**

**Summary : Ketika persahabatan para Orang Tua menentukan Takdir Cinta Anak-anak mereka.**

**Happy Reading . . .**

**.**

**.**

Suasana Param University, salah satu kampus ternama di Seoul terlihat ramai seperti biasanya. Terlihat beberapa mahasiswa sedang bercakap di sepanjang koridor kampus. Beberapa juga ada yang tengah sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka seperti berselca ditaman atau berselancar di internet melalui wi-fi yang disediakan oleh kampus besar itu. Namun, ada yang sedikit berbeda dengan salah satu kelas jurusan management, ada _sesuatu_ yang menarik perhatian seluruh mahasiswa yang ada di dalmnya. Sang dosen telah masuk kedalam kelas itu. Tapi, ia tak sendiri rupanya.

Sesosok namja berwajah polos nan manis berjalan dibelakang dosen tersebut. Semua mata menatap kedatangan makhluk tuhan yang indah itu. Seluruh namja, baik yang berstatus seme atau tidak berdecak kagum memandang maha karya tuhan itu. Para yeoja seakan tersihir dengan kemanisan yang menguar dari tubuh namja manis itu. Satu yang ada dipikiran mereka _'Tuhan pasti sedang bahagia saat menciptakan Namja manis itu'._

"Selamat pagi anak-anak. Hari ini akan ada mahasiswa baru pindahan dari Paris, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu pada yang lain. ." kata dosen Jung pada namja manis yang kini berdiri di depan kelas.

"Anneyeong choneun, Lee Donghae imnida. Kalian bisa memanggil ku Donghae. Saya mahasiswa pindahan dari Paris. Mohon bimbingannya." Ujar Donghae sembari membungkukkan badan – dengan Gummy Smile andalannya.

.

Hening ~

.

Suasana kelas menjadi hening sesaat, ketika Donghae memberikan gummy smile miliknya. Mungkin mereka terpesona dengan keindahan makhluk dihadapannya. Bahkan sang dosen sendiri juga ikut tertegun dengan keindahan yang namja manis itu suguhkan.

"Um, apa ada yang salah dengan diriku?" tanya Donghae polos. Ia tak sadar, justru sifatnya itu semakin membuat seluruh makhluk hidup yang ada di dalam kelas itu ingin 'menyerangnya' saat itu juga.

"ANNII. . !" seru seluruh penghuni kelas hingga membuat Donghae kaget setengah mati.

"Eh? Kalau bbegitu mari kita berteman. . .!" ujar Donghae bersemangat.

"NE . . !" ujar seluruh mahasiswa serempak. Sedangkan sang dosen hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah mahasiswa baru itu. _'Kenapa jadi seperti Taman Kanak-Kanak begini?'_ batin dosen Jung dalam hati.

"Ah, kalau begitu Donghae, sliahkan kamu duduk di meja sebelah sana disamping Ryeowook." Ujar dosen itu sembari menunjuk kearah meja kosong disamping seorang namja mungil.

"Ne, Songsenim." Ujar Donghae sambil membungkukkan badan. Lalu ia berjalan menuju meja yang tadi ditunjukkan sang dosen. Sepanjang jalan menuju mejanya, bnyak namja maupun yeoja yang menatap kagum padanya. Sedang hyukjae sendiri hanya bisa memberikan Gummy Smilenya untuk mereka.

"Anneyeong, Ryeowook Imnida." Ujar namja mungil yang duduk disamping meja Donghae.

"Annyeong Ryeowook-sshi. Lee Hukjae imnida. Kau bisa panggil aku Hyukkie saja. Itu panggilanku untuk orang terdekatku. Salam kenal Ryeowook-ah." Ujar Donghae dengan senyum menawannya. Ryeowook sempat tertegun dengan namja polos dihapannya itu.

"Ne, Donghae-ah. Kau juga bisa memanggilku Wookie saja. Salam kenal juga Hyukkie-ah." Ujar Wookie dan hanya dibalas dengan anggukan + Gummy Smile setelahnya ia kembali menghadap depan untuk memperhatikan penjalasan dari Jung Songsenim. _'Namja yang manis.'_ Batin Wookie sambil tersenyum memandangi teman barunya.

.

.

Donghae terlihat terburu-buru keluar dari kelasnya. Sesekali ia memasukkan buku-buku yang ada ditangannya. Tak jarang pula ia melirik jam tangan yang bertengger manis di tangan putih mulusnya. Donghae masih terlalu sibuk dengan aktivitas merapikan barang-barangnya hingga tak menadari segerombolan namja tampan tengah berada di depannya. Tak ayal Donghae pun akhirnya menabrak salah seorang namja tampan tersebut.

BRAKK ~

Buku-buku yang dibawa Donghae jatuh berserakan. Dengan segera ia berjongkok dan merapikan buku-buku tersebut. Tapi, sebuah tangan membantunya mengumpulkan buku-bukunya. Hyukkie segera mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap namja yang tengah membantunya saat ini. Satu kata yang terlintas diotak Donghae. _'Tampan'._

"Mianhe, aku jalan tak lihat-lihat." Ujar Donghae sambil berdiri dan sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"Ah, Gwenchanayo. Um, aku tak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Apa kau mahasiswa baru?" tanya namja tampan itu.

"Eh? Ne, saya mahasiswa baru pindahan dari Paris." Ujara Donghae lembut.

"Oh, pantas saja. Aku tak pernah melihatmu." Ujar namja tampan itu lagi. Donghae melirik jam tanganya dan langsung memelototkan matanya.

"OMO. .! Aku terlambat. Ah, sekali lagi Mian sudah menabrak anda. Mianhe. Saya permisi dulu." Ujar Donghae berlalu dengan membungkukkan badan terlebih dahulu sebelumnya.

Namja tampan itu hanya bisa tertegun dalam keindahan yang baru saja ia lihat. Harus diakuinya istilah _Love at The First Sigh_ berlaku baginya sekarang. Namja tampan itu hanya bisa tersenyum sendiri mengingat wajah manis yang dihiasi Gummy Smile yang beberapa detik lalu mampu menyilaukan matanya.

"Yah, Kim Kibum, Kau kenapa? Jangan bilang kau suka pada Namja barusan.!" Seru temannya yang juga merupakan sunbae-nya – Yunho.

"aish, jangan bilang Hyung terkena pengaruh Hormon Feromon dari namja tadi?" tanya namja yang lain yang bernama – Zhoumi.

"Ish, pabbo.! Mana ada namja yang memiliki Hormon Feromon. Yang ada juga Cuma Yeoja tahu..!" kata yunho sembari memukul 'sayang' kepala Zhoumi. Sedang yang di pukul sendiri hanya bisa meringis kesakitan.

"Namja manis yang menarik." Gumam Kibum pelan – dengan senyum yang penuh arti menghiasi bibir tipisnya.

.

.

Di sebuah Restaurant China . . .

"Hyuuungg. . ." teriak seorang namja cantik berkulit seputih salju tengah menghambur memeluk seorang namja yang tak kalah cantik yang sedang berdiri membelakanginya.

"Aish, Sung-ie. Kau ini kena sih.! Sperti anak kecil saja.!" Gerutu namja cantik itu pada namja yang dipanggilnya sung-ie atau lebih tepatnya Choi Yesung

"Yah, Chullie hyung. Aku kan hanya terlalu merindukan mu. Bayangkan saja kita sudah hampir 24 tahun tak bertemu. Apa kau tak kangen pada ku, ne?" ujar yesung dengan wajah yang cemberut yang terlihat imut dan lucu – untuk namja seusianya. Sedang Heechul sendiri hanya bisa menghela nafas menanggapi sahabat yang sudah ia anggap sebagai seperti namdongsaengnya sendiri.

Ya kedua namja cantik berkulit putih nan mulus itu adalah Lee Heechul dan Choi Yesung. Jika kalian bertanya berapa umur mereka? Maka jawabannya kisaran 50 tahunan. Kalian pasti heran kenapa bisa kedua namja itu masih terluhat cantik dan awet mudah seperti sekarang. Jawabannya mungkin hanya satu. _Cinta Sang Suami?._ Konyol memang, tapi itulah kenyataannya.

Mereka adalah sahabat baik selama mereka masih berada di dunia Entertaint. Ya, mereka sama-sama actor di dunia Entertaint. Sebenarnya mereka bersabahat bertia. Salah seorangnya lagi juga seorang namja cantik yang bernama Leeteuk. Dulunya ia merupakan MC terkenal di dunia hiburan. Jadi tak ayal mereka bisa bersahabat dekat bahkan selang 24 tahun tak bertemu mereka masih bisa menjaga keakraban mereka.

KRING ~ KRINGG

Suara lonceng yang tergantuk di atas pintu masuk berbunyi. Menandakan ada seseorang yang baru masuk ke Restaurant China milik suami Heechul tersebut. Kedua namja cantik yang tengah asyik melepas kerinduan dengan mengobrol santai di salah satu meja itupun menoleh arah pintu masuk. Mata mereka berbinar-binar mengetahui sosok yang kini berada dihadapan mata mereka. Tanpa di suruhpun mereka segera berjalan – atau mungkin berlari menghampiri sosok tertua yang sangat mereka rindukan itu ~ Leeteuk.

"OMONA..! Eeteuk Hyungg..!" pekik Heechul histeris ketika melihat sosok yang telah 24 tahun sudah tak ia temui – ternyata tak berubah sedikitpu _bentuknya_.

"Aish, kau ingin membuat aku tuli, Chullie-ah? Ish, kau ini tak pernah berubah." Ujar Eeteuk pada sahabatnya itu.

"Ish, mian hyung. Aku terlalu senang. Eh, kau sama sekali tak berubah sedikitpun ya hyung." Ujar Heechul kagum.

"Kau bisa saja, Chullie-ah. Eh, kau kenapa Sung-ie?" tanya Eeteuk khawatir ketika melihat Yesung yang mematung dengan menatapnya horror.

"Ini kau, hyung?" tanya Yesung sembari berjalan mendekat dan mengelus wajah Eeteuk lembut. Kibum masih kaget. '_Bagaimana bisa kulitnya dan wajahnya tidak berubah sama sekali? Padahal seingat ku umurnya sudah 52 tahun.'_ Batin Yesung heran.

"Kau pikir aku hantu kah? Ish, kau ini." Ujar Eeteuk kesal.

"Gyaaa. . . Hyung, bagaimana bisa kau tak berubah sedikit pun seperti ini? Kau memang Daebak hyung." Kata Kibum bersemangat – lebih mirip sebuah teriakan.

"Yah. .! Kau ingin membuat kami Tuli, eoh?" pekik Heechul kesal.

Sedangkan Eeteuk masih cengo dengan sikap sahabat yang sudah ia anggap seperti dongsaenya sendiri itu. _'seingatku dlu dia selalu bersikap dingin dan suka sekali memasang wajah Stoic. Kenapa sekarang jadi begini?'_ batin Eeteuk heran.

"Kau kenapa Hyung?" tanya Heechul khawatir yang melihat hyungnya tiba-tiba terdiam dengan wajah bingun seperti sekarang.

"Ah, ani. Bummie, siapa nama suami mu? Siwon ya kalau tak salah . ." ujar Eeteuk dan dibalas anggukan antusias dari namja pemilik kulit seputih salju itu.

" – kau diapakan saja sama dia?" tanya Eeteuk lagi. Sedang Heechul dan Kibum hanya menatap bingun sahabat tertua mereka itu.

"Waeyo, hyung?" tanya Yesung bingung.

"Ah, aniyo. Aku hanya berpikir. Sepertinya Siwon itu namja yang sangat hebat pasti, ya." Ujar Eeteuk kagum namun terkesan ambigu.

"Tentu saja Hyung. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Kibum lagi.

"Ah, tentu karna dia bisa mengubah _sebongkah batu _seperti mu dulu menjadi Nyonya-nyonya bawel seperti sekarang." Ujar Eeteuk sambil tersenyum dan memasang _Wajah Tanpa dosanya._ Sedangkan Heechul dan Kibum hanya bisa Sweetdrop mendengar penuturan Namja cantik dihadapanya. Satu hal yang ada di benak mereka. _'Dia memang tak pernah berubah. Tetap menyebalkan.'_ Batin Heechul dan Yesung.

.

Kini mereka bertiga tengah duduk santai di sebuah ruangan khusus di restaurant milik heechul dan suaminya – Hankyung. Terlihat beberapa gelas Teh hijau menemani suasana nyaman pertemuan ketiga sahabat karib tersebut. Canda tawa terlontar dari ketiganya. Mulai dari obrolan mengenang masa muda mereka hingga saling menggoda satu sama lain. Jadi tak jarang terdengar jeritan kesal atau bahkan ekspresi-ekpresi lucu dari raut wajah ketiga namja cantik yang sudah berstatuskan sebagai _Istri _dan _Ibu _bagi Putra-putra mereka.

"Jinjja? Jadi Donghae sekarang kuliah di Seoul, ne?" tanya Heechul antusias. Ya, mengingat Heechul sangat menginginkan namja manis putra sahabatnya itu bisa bersanding dengan anak laki-lakinya.

"Ne, Kang In-ah ingin Donghae meneruskan kuliahnya di Seoul saja. Ia takut kalau Donghae kenapa-kenapa jika tetap kuliah di Paris." Ujar Eeteuk sambil menyeruput green teanya.

"Um, begitu hyung. Eh, iya. Hyungnya Donghae kalau tak salah juga kuliah di Param University ya hyung? Berarti dia juga satu kampus dengan Kyu, Kibum dan Donghae kan, hyung?" tanya Yesung semangat – kalau kali ini memang Kibum ingin anak pertama dari hyungnya yakni Sungmin bisa juga bersanding dengan putranya Kyuhyun.

"Ne, Sungie-ah. Kan kalian sendiri yang menginginkan mereka di jadikan satu kampus. Biar bisa saling mengenalkan kata kalian." Ujar eeteuk dengan senyum malaikat miliknya.

"Tentu saja Hyung . . ." ujar Heechul dan Yesung serempak. Mereka bertiga saling memandang. Kemudian tertawa bersama-sama. Mereka sangat menikmati moment kebersamaan mereka saat ini. Bagaimana pun ini adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan dalam hidup mereka. Karna mereka sudah menganggap satu sama lai sebagai saudara.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada dua orang namja imut nan manis yang tengah berjalan menuju meja tempat ketiga sahabat itu melepas rindu. Kedua namja manis hanya bisa tersenyum lembut ketika telah menemukan sosok yang mereka cari – _Sang Umma_.

"Ummaa. . ." teriak kedua namja polos nan imut itu kompak. Dan seketika tawa dari ketiga namja cantik itupun terhenti saat mendengar suara riang yang mengintrupsi mereka untuk menoleh kearah sumber suara tersebut.

"chagi..! Kalian sudah pulang? Lama sekali. Kalian mampir kemana dulu?" tanya Eeteuk – umma kedua namja manis nan imut itu lembut.

"Um, iyya ini umma. Donghae tadi keluar kampusnya telat. Jadinya kami terlambat datang kemari. Mianhe umma." Ujar sungmin sambil memposisikan diri duduk disebelah kanan sang umma dan Hyukkie – yang sedang cemberut duduk disebelah kiri sang umma.

"Yah, hyung. Bukankah aku sudah bilang, kalau tadi aku tak sengaja menabrak seseorang hingga buku-bukuku berantakan. Ish, jinjja kau ini hyung." Ujar Donghae sembari mempoutkan bibirnya – imut.

"Hey, sudahlah. Kalian ini sukanya ribut terus. Tak malu sama teman-teman umma ini kah?" ujar Eeteuk lembut. Akhirnya Sungmin dan Donghae memandang dua namja cantik yang duduk di depan mereka sambil membungkukkan badan memberi salam.

"Anneyeong, Ajhumma. Mian kami ribut di depan kalian." Ujar Sungmin sopan.

.

Hening ~

.

Ya, Heechul dan Yesung masih setia memasang wajah kaget bercampur kagum milik mereka. Heechul dan yesung saling menatap satu sama lain. Sedetik kemudian terdengar teriakan dari dua makhluk berkulit indah itu.

"OMONA . .!" teriak keduanya berbarengan.

"Kau lihat hyung, mereka benar-benar manis kan? Ish, aku benar-benar gemas melihat mereka." Seru yesung antusias.

"Aigo, tentu saja. Aku bahkan berpikir jika Eeteuk hyung itu bkan umma mereka." Ujar Heechul yang langsung disambut pandangan bingung oleh semua yang ada disana.

"Hey, lihat saja. Eeteuk hyung bahkan lebih pantas sebagai hyung mereka berdua dari pada menjadi umma mereka. Lihatlah Sung-ie, mereka seperti kakak beradik kan?" ujar Heechul senang.

"Um, Ne ne aku setuju. Bahkan aku tak sabar untuk mempertemukan mereka dengan putra-putra kita hyung. Ish, nama mu Sungmin kan, chagi?" tanya Yesung pada Sungmin dengan senyum lembut.

"Ne, Ajhumma. Choneun Lee Sungmin Imnida." Ucap sungmin sambil tersenyum memamerkan gigi kelincinya.

"Aigo. . . Aku yakin Kyuhyun pasti menyukaimu. Tak sabar rasanya mempertemukan kalian." Ujar Kibum semangat.

"Dan kau Chagiya, namamu Donghae kan?" tanya Heechul lembut pada Donghae.

"Ah, Ne ajhumma. Bagaimana ajhumma tahu namaku?" tanya Donghae polos sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya imut.

"Gyaaa ~ aish, aku yakin Kibum pasti akan bertekuk lutut pada mu, Chagi. Ya, kan, hyung?" tanya Heechul pada Eeteuk yang hanya dibalas dengan senyuman lembut.

Sedangkan Sungmin dan Donghae sendiri bingung dengan yang dibicarakan kedua namja cantik itu. Mereka melirik pada sang Umma pun hasilnya sama. Masih Tersenyum lembut yang bahkan mereka berdua tak tahu kenapa.

_._

'_Kyuhyun?'_

'_Kibum?'_

'_Mereka Siapa?'_

_._

**TBC**

**.**

**OKE, INI FF GW. GW UDA NGEDIT CAST.X, BERARTI INI FF GW KAN..?**

**SOAL MEYLA RAHMA ATO SAPA LAH ITU, DIA KAN LAGI HIATUS. DAN FF INI JUGA DI DISCONTINUE. SO, GAK MASALAHKAN KALO GW NGELANJUT NI FF. KURANG BAIK APA COBA GW MA ITU SI MEYLA RAHMA. LEBIH BAIK LAGI, KALO DIA GAK PERLU BALIK KESINI. #POKER_FACE  
**

**TERAKHIR GW TEKAN KAN, INI FF GW. SUKA APA GA INI TETEP FF GW...!**


End file.
